


Thierry's Theory

by Florence_LaRoux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Death, Evil, F/M, History, Love, Marking, Old Norse, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Orphanage, Orphans, Pack Dynamics, Pastlife, Possessive Behavior, Prophets, Rebirth, Regression, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shifter, Viking, Wicca, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_LaRoux/pseuds/Florence_LaRoux
Summary: Thierry watched in horror from under the floorboards of her family home as the sounds of her mother's pleas to not hurt her or to hear her father fight back against their attackers. She remembers the sounds of their pain as her parents took their last breaths. Twenty years later she has learned to control her wolf, but she never forgot their voices, when she was brought to Elise her world was anything but right. Time and unconditional love from Elise at the orphanage and Thierry has moved on but she always felt like half of her was missing. One day her world is forever changed when the man that brought her to Elise shows up on her doorstep asking for forgiveness. It was the one person she believed dead. Her Grandfather Yuri. This is Thierry's Theory of life.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the window Thierry watched the small buck on the small hillside grazing on the light brown long grass the sun she let her razor-sharp senses take over her eyes watched the small hairs on the bucks back.

Her wolf growled low she felt it move under her skin she wanted out to run she could feel her muscles shift she felt the familiar twinge of her muscles she was the one that Thierry could count on no matter what.

It had taken Thierry’s wolf and her to learn to trust each other, they both had figured it out over years of fighting and working together how to rely on each other strengths and weakness her wolves instincts against her human ones, they both were one and the same.

Two separate minds but merged as one their eyes worked as one but only when they both agreed to merge. Their reflexes, their muscles, every damn part of their bodies worked like a well-oiled machine. Years of training but what they both couldn’t understand was the feeling of not being complete they both felt the pain of Thierry’s parents death the nightmares we’re the worst. Elise had done the best to comfort her but Elise was not her parents.

Thierry’s eyes shifted quickly to the left of the buck as she noticed a pair of eyes met hers they were oddly familiar she bolted up in her bed just a quickly the black haze ran. Her wolf growled low and every instinct they share heightened, Thierry quickly scrambled from her bed she ran for the door fighting with the lock before she finally got the door to unlock the door pulling the door open and running down the steps taking them three steps at a time until her bare feet hit the moist ground.

Her wolves strewn muscles bunched up as the burst of power pushed her human body forward she gritted her teeth together she ran up the small embankment around the left to where she saw the familiar eyes. Thierry quickly stripped off her panties, then tank top before she gave herself over to her wolf she could feel her fur push forth, her muscles, bones snapping and bending her jaw ached as her fangs pushed threw breaking through her gums her legs buckled as she fell forward on her hands. Pure white fur burst forth she looked down she relaxes to help the shift move quicker taking a deep breath throwing her head back as her wolf took the first deep breath scenting the air.

Feeling the wind against their face as her wolf took off in the chase of their visitor her paws hit the ground hard the wind whipped over her sleek body she ran hard following the scent of the unknown visitor it was unknown to both her wolf. Thierry crisscrossed through her acreage her wolf followed the scent till they came to the edge of the quarry that was from an old mine that bordered her property. The scent stopped there which meant that whoever was on her property had jumped into the quarry into the water below.

Thierry wolf paced back and forth her muscles tense her claws digging into the soft earth she growled slow baring her teeth, tilting her head back she scented the air something made her whine her eyes searched the area it wasn't worth running the border of the quarry.

Thierry pushed to her wolfs surface her muscles and bones cracked pain radiated as she looked down her paws were slowly changing her claws became fingernails and slowly her fingers. Thierry closed her eyes panting through the last of the change on her hands and knees her blonde hair hung around her face lifting her head to the sun rising above she slowly rose up till her naked body felt the heat of the sun she rose to her feet her wolf was agitated she could feel her wolfs emotions something didn’t feel right but she was not fearful Thierry did her best to try and feel what it was she couldn’t pinpoint it but she knew it was almost like a calm came over her.

“Calm down girl,” she whispered to herself and the wolf. She felt the weight of her wolves fear and the need to protect them.

Thierry took one last look around the quarry she didn’t know who or what was on her property but she knew one thing she needed to find out. Something felt very off quilter her life was one of a blank sheet with one big blood stained beginning but she knew one thing she would never let her need for revenge be her downfall. Turning around Thierry headed back to her home she needed to talk to Elise something wasn’t right and the only one that knew anything to do with town or new shifters was Elise.

As she made her walk back her thoughts went back to the set of piercing yellow eyes they both knew that whatever was there was either a shifter or that of a wild animal.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Walking into the house the sounds of the kids laughing, loud voices the familiar smells of bounce sheets, home cooked bread and love assaulted her senses. This was Thierry’s home for many years sixteen to be exact it had been her safe harbour. Elise had been her adopted mother she had shown Thierry love, that touch was to be comforting and not hurtful. To the outside world, it just looked like a big hobby farm what people didn’t know was that this was home to many hurt and abandoned wolf shifter cubs they couldn’t be put in regular child protection services as they had to learn to deal with there wild nature they were born with.  
  
“Tierry!” Anna’s little voice bellowed through the house Thierry turned to see Anna run straight for her Thierry dropped down to her knees opening her arms wide for Anna as she hurtled her little body at her arms wrapping around her neck. Thierry closed his arms around her little body pulling her closer before smothered her in kisses Anna laughed and giggled. “Iz mwissed you.”  
  
“I missed you too, Bug.” Thierry pulled back looking at Anna the right side of her face was scarred from the day they found her it was a daily reminder of what happened to her as a baby. Thierry rubbed a hand down her cheek and smiled. “Is Elise here?” Anna nodded and pointed to the office. Thierry leaned forward kissed her forehead before she stood up and looked down at Anna. “I am staying for dinner so I will come and find you after dinner. I need to speak to Elise first okay?” Anna gave her a pouty look before she smiled wide and took off down the hall.  
  
Thierry ran a hand through her hair before she turned for Elise office. Thierry came to the door but heard voices she had never heard before she knocked and heard silence before the door opened. A man with dark shaggy hair that hung around his face, tattooed on his one forearm his scent was both repulsive and alluring, he had a scar through his eyebrow his biceps bigger than her thigh he stood at least a foot and a half taller than her she looked him over, noticing the scars on his neck, and face as she looked up to meet his eyes they were a dark brown but something about them made her wolf whine in pain. Thierry felt the swirl of emotions run rampant through her body but she forced her body and mind to shut it down.  
  
“Who are you and where is Elise?” Thierry felt unease something wasn’t right Thierry pushed past the tall male deeper into the office the sight that she was met with was unnerving.  
  
Elise stood by a tall grey-haired mail in a suit his piercing blue eyes tattoos covered his hands as did big clunky looking rings on his fingers she looked straight at him, “Who are you and what do you want with Elise?”  
  
She heard the click of the door behind the scarred male stood in front of the door his arms crossed.  
  
“Thierry it is okay they are friends that I have known for a long time.” Thierry turned to look at Elise.  
  
“Who are they, Elise?” Elise turned to look at the older man. “Yuri you need to tell her.”  
  
Thierry turned and looked at the man Yuri, “Yes, you need to tell me who the hell you are.” Thierry was pissed off who were they she heard a growl behind her she turned and glared that the man at the door. She pointed at him, “Don’t growl at me.” He cocked an eyebrow at her and started to take a step closer.  
  
“Stop, Zev. You know who she is to me.” the words stopped her breath caught in her throat her head shot up, whipping around and glared at the grey-haired man.  
  
“Who am I to you exactly?” Thierry was pissed who were these men. “I asked a question who am I to you?” Thierry crossed her arms and waited she looked between Elise, Yuri and to Elise before her eyes found Yuri’s again.  
  
Elise stepped in front of Thierry laying her hands on her arms. “Thierry just listen before you make assumptions. Yuri is your grandfather the man behind you is here to protect you.” Thierry looked down at Elise and back up to the man she called Yuri.  
  
“Why now after all these years?” Looking up at Yuri she glared at him. He looked down, then waved to the couch for Thierry to sit down.  
  
“Please let me explain?” he waved again to the couch, “Please Thierry. I know you are probably very confused and hurt but I need you to let me explain.” Thierry looked towards Elise who nodded in a silent way to tell her to hear him out.  
  
Thierry stepped towards the couch before she turned and lowered herself onto the couch. She sat down and leaned back looking between the two males the one called Zev kept his eyes on her as she would bolt. Something felt oddly familiar with the male a connection she would make a mental note of it but it was not something could not figure out right now, she turned her head slowly to Yuri.  
  
“You have five minutes. So talk.” Yuri took a seat next to Thierry turned his body towards her and just stared.  
  
“You look so much like your mother, Thierry.” Yuri wrung his hands together before he spoke further, “The man that killed your parents is searching for you. He wants our bloodline eradicated. I have been keeping an eye on him for years. He was last traced here on American soil, we believe he is coming in search of you. You are in danger. I need you to let Zev stay with you to protect you. I have to find Moark with my brothers. Thierry our bloodline is very important as is Zev’s. I will explain more in-depth but right now your safety is my number one concern.”  
  
Thierry couldn’t believe the gull of this man. He had left her and knew where she was she presumed yet he couldn’t bother to let her know he was alive, he was now coming to her demanding she let his man protect her because some other man was coming for her? “It was you on my property wasn’t it?” Yuri looked at Zev and back to Thierry.  
  
“No, it was Zev. I asked him to keep a close eye on you.” Thierry turned and looked at Zev she was pissed. “You both have no rights being in my damn life or on my property.” Zev gave her a knowing smirk he had seen her naked she knew it and so did he.  
  
“Well sorry to tell you both, but I don’t need protection. I don’t need either of you anywhere near me.” Thierry stood up before turning to her grandfather.  
  
“Don’t ever contact me or send your wild animal after me, again.” Thierry crossed the room until she was standing in front of the huge male. He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted at her. “Move you big buffoon.” they stood toe to toe.  
  
“Let her go, Zev.,” her grandfather told him to let her go past.  
  
He stepped to the side, opening the door she runs through the door and down the hall she heard Elise yelling her name. She didn’t stop she ran out of the house to her jeep she climbed in when Elise caught up to her.  
  
“Thierry please listen to them.” Thierry turned to Elise and shook her head.  
  
“Fuck you all. How long have you known my grandfather Elise?” Elise didn’t say a word she looked away it was all the answer Thierry needed. “That's what I thought.”  
  
Thierry turned the key in the ignition putting it in gear and drove off down the long driveway she headed back to her place. She was so angry that they had kept her grandfather identity secret for so long she was beyond angry she has hurt more then anything and if either of them showed up on her property she would shoot them.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

He watched the tall lithe beauty with golden hair, striking blue eyes that had come to haunt him over the last few days leave the room, the woman named Elise chased after her as his friend Yuri sat on the couch his hands balled into a fist, worry and skepticism contorted his face, he turned his back to Zev and stared out the big bay window.  
  
"My friend you knew she would not accept the truth easily, but we can not keep her safe any longer and she has a right to know the danger she is in. I have watched over her for the past few weeks she leads a simple life, she is quiet not at all flashy or any men in her life. Moark is coming for her. It would be worse without her knowledge, give her a few days. I will do as you asked and watch over her even if she fights it." Zev watched as Yuri turned to face him his blue-grey eyes sending a silent plea. Zev didn't need an explanation he knew the impact of what was coming and who she was to all of them.  
  
"Please help her understand.", Zev turned to see the Elise step in front of him. "She is more than just a child I watched, she is more than a charge to me. She became my daughter in every sense of the word even if, dear Yuri told me to keep my distance from her emotionally. She will act strong, she will fight you but she is a pure heart, one that will die for those she believes in, I am afraid by keeping Yuri's secret that I may have forever lost her trust. Please, just keep her safe." Zev watch the tears well in her eyes, he sensed her distress, she was not lying or trying to pull a fast one over them. Every word she spoke was the truth  
.  
Zev looked past her to Yuri, then back to her once again, "I promise to do as is my job an honour." Zev nodded his head slowly before he turned from them both, he needed to get back to her property. His big body barely fit through the narrow hall till he came to the exit he turned to the left and slipping out as to not cause alarm to the rest of the occupants of the farm.  
He walked the short distance to the A.T.V. he climbed on and turned the ignition taking the shortcut across the field and over the small hill to her property he parked the All terrain vehicle in the small makeshift lean-to shelter he made he grabbed the small pack as he walked the short distance to the border of her property.  
  
Starting for the path around the Quarry and up to the little cave he had found. He turned right when he came into full view of the twilight sky the moon was halfway through its cycle, he cut through a small bundle of tree's when he heard the sounds of splashing water.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, her scent permeated the evening air. He knew that she was just below him in the pool of water at the bottom of the Quarry, every muscle tenses his wolf growled low his skin tingled, he fought the urge to watch her, over the past few days, she pulled at him in a way no other female had in many years, but this stubborn female had him and his wolf is almost constant agony. It pissed him off, intriguing him all at once  
.  
He dropped the small pack on the floor of the forest, before he took three tentative steps to the edge of the Quarry to find her in all her naked glory floating in the darkened water the moon bathing her porcelain skin in the slightest shade of blue, her blonde tresses floating in the water around her body.  
  
Moving closer to the edge he was drawn to her unannounced, his eyes raking over the outline of her tiny frame, the tiniest flare of hips, long legs up to her small waist, the swell of her tits to her graceful swan-like neck and the lush pink lips. Zev stared at her as her arms propelled her around the pool of water her hair flowing around her like a water nymph, he was entranced with the vision of her, the sound of his heart rate beat like an African drum in his ears, his cock hardened pressing against the front of his jeans, sweat beaded down his forehead his gums ached to mark her skin.  
  
Zev was paralyzed in his moment of weakness, his wolf scratching the surface to free itself. He kept watching her his hand moving to the front of his jeans, he was about to take care of his needs before his wolf lost all control.  
  
Looking over the length of her body once again, when he met her piercing blue eyes. She splashed trying to adjust her body so she was treading in the water her body almost covered from him, they stared at each other for minutes, hours perhaps days he had no idea. Zev stepped closer to the edge, he kept his facial expression as hard as possible before crossing his arms over his chest. "You have been warned there is a killer coming for you, so you thought it was a good idea to go for a midnight swim?" he bit out the words with as much harshness as possible.  
  
Thierry turned from him swimming the short distance to the small dock that was attached to the staircase that let her get out of the Quarry. Pulling herself out of the water stark naked water sluiced down her body she didn't try to shy from him or cover her body as she made her way up the four flight of stairs. Every movement was torture to Zev but he couldn't turn away from her each move calculated, she knew he was watching as much as he did, she leaned down and grabbed her towel and wrapping it around her body before she turned around and fixed in him her sights.  
  
"So it seems you like to watch?" he could hear the contempt in her voice he knew she meant watching her this morning. "I told you already, I don't need a babysitter. I suggest you go and serve my grandfather. I mean that is why you are with him right?" She bent down and grabbed her clothes before she turned her back on him and walked away.  
  
Zev stood watching her disappear into the deep depths of the forest that circled her property. Everything in him told him to follow her but he stood his ground, fighting for control over his wolf, clenching his teeth he turned to grab his pack he started for his cave grumbling to himself, "I will get through this." but the images of her body kept plaguing him he only hoped that with more exposure to her he and his wolf could learn to ignore the need to be near her, mark her and fuck her till he was sated, only time would tell.  
  
  
  



	4. War of words

Sitting on the floor of her living room Thierry had boxes sitting around her in a semi-circle she had folders of papers laying around her she had forgotten all about the boxes. She had been pouring over the papers of her families. Elise had given them to her when she had decided to move out how she had come upon the boxes Thierry never asked. Some of the papers were from her father's work and about the history of her family. It didn’t reveal anything she hadn’t learned from them so many years ago but she was curious perhaps she had missed something the first time.  
  
She had found her parent's human marriage certificate her Yuri's name was under the bride's name but the mother's name was not put down Thierry found that oddly suspicious. Under her father's parents, both sets were there. She had put the piece of paper to the side something felt like it was missing on the marriage certificate.  
  
Thierry heard a vehicle coming down her driveway she stood quickly and saw a hummer of out the corner of her window she saw Zev walking to the front of her house it pissed her off to see Zev on her property as he owned it. Thierry stepped closer to the window watching as her grandfather parked, stepping out of the hummer. He spoke to Zev before then both started for her door Thierry stepped up to the door whipping the door open before she stepped out on to her deck.  
  
“What do you want Yuri? Why is he here?” Both of their head turned towards her staring Zev smirked at her as her Yuri put his hand out to Zev to stop him from walking any closer.  
  
“Can I please speak to you?” Thierry waved to the bench on her front deck she grumbled under her breath.  
  
“So talk. You are not coming into my home or into my life. You have something to say do so then leave.” Thierry wasn't happy that either one of them was here.  
  
Thierry leaned against the deck post. Yuri took a seat on the bench he sat in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak. “Thierry I need to tell you what is going on.” Thierry turned her head and glaring at her Yuri.  
  
“You mean why you stayed hidden and why now all the sudden you both expect me to just bow and listen to your rantings and ravings of an old man? Of course, I will listen but then make me a promise that you and Zev will leave me the fuck alone. Make me that promise and you have an hour.” she heard growling behind her but she didn't give a fuck, she saw Zev out of the corner of her eyes before she smirked.  
  
“Thierry!” Yuri stood up “You don’t understand. I can’t make that promise you are my only blood relation it is my duty to protect you.” Yuri rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “I know you are hurt.”  
  
“No! You don’t get to know me. You don’t get to pretend that you didn’t abandon me or leave me alone at the worst time of my life. I lost the only two people in my life that loved me. You should have been there, but no you were nowhere. So you get no say in my life now. You came to explain then. I will give you that respect for my mother but that is it.” Thierry pushed off the deck post moving further away from Yuri.  
  
“Thierry please.” Yuri turned to face her she crossed her arms over her chest not saying a word, watching him.  
  
“Speak, Yuri before I walk back into my house. I have no problem ignoring you both.” he turned looking at the big buffoon before he turned back to Thierry.  
“Fine. Moark is coming this way we believe to kill you. Our bloodline is very important to the wolf shifters. You are the last of our family line.” Thierry noticed Yuri running his hands down his pant leg like he was trying to get something off his hands. “We believe Moark was the one that killed your parents and attempted to kill you. When we found you, it was the best and worst day of my life. We paid the local paper to plant an obituary for the death of you and your parents.  
  
Changing your name and placing you with Elise. Zev helped us. I couldn’t stay because it would lead Moark to you, Thierry.” Yuri looked her straight in the eyes almost pleading with her to believe him.  
  
Thierry didn’t know what to believe was he telling the truth or was he playing on her emotions. She turned and looked at Zev but he didn’t show any signs of emotions or that there was any truth to the story. Thierry turned back to Yuri and nodded to him before she stood up. “Well thank you for my life. I wish you both luck in finding Moark and coming here and warning me. You both can leave my property now.” Thierry walked past her Yuri entering her house closing the door behind her, she had heard enough.  
  
“Please Thierry.” she heard her Yuri's plea’s through the door but she walked away from the door. Walking deeper into her house she didn’t care what they had to say. What if this man wasn’t her grandfather what if he was just another one trying to get information from her. None of this made sense and she was not going to be caught in the middle of this bullshit.  
  
She heard the truck leave she let out a long sigh of relief walking into her kitchen placing the kettle on the burner before turning it on, grabbing a mug and pulled out a container of tea bags. She suddenly felt eyes on her she knew who it was before she turned around, her body and wolf felt him. “I thought I told you to leave?” She turned on her heel to find Zev standing in her living room.  
“He said you would be stubborn he didn’t mention stupid too!” Zev crossed his bulging arms over is wide chest his scars and tattoos visible to her.  
  
“Well then what are you doing her to give me a tongue lashing? You were not invited to come into the house, nor did I ask for your input you are his lackey. I have managed to take care of myself for the past twenty years. So do us both a favour and leave. How do I know that you both aren’t working for this Moark already?” She watched Zev’s face contort into pain or perhaps he was offended he growled low in his chest it rumbled through her house.  
  
Thierry almost felt like she needed to bend to his will but she kept her shoulders straight, refusing to bow down to him. “You think growling at me will make me fear you, or bow to you neither will happen. I have never bowed to any male, and I refuse to start now.”  
  
Zev moved so quickly she had no time to think he laid his hand on her hips pushing her ass against the counter, fear and anticipation rippled through her body her nipples hardened, goosebumps rose over her skin. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck as she felt his fangs dragged across her shoulder and up to her neck before he nipped her hear lobe he inhaled a deep breath.  
  
“Princess the day we marry you will learn who is truly in power. I suggest you get used to it.” he pulled his head from her neck, looking down at her giving her a knowing smile. He dropped his hands from her hips before he turned around and stomped out of her house.  
  
The minute the door closed her whole body felt weak. Gripping the counter Thierry took a shaky breath she had no idea what he meant by marriage she had no idea what just happened just then but knew she would never give herself over to the animal willingly. Her kettle started to whistle she grabbed the handle and moved it from the heat. Leaning over she turned the dial to off the flame from the stove plate died out but Thierry just stood in silence her heart beating a mile a minute, her world had flipped somehow her wolf was so close to the surface, whining and howling. Pulling off her clothes off her body she ran for the door off her bedroom pulling it almost off its hinges she leaped through the door. She shifted mid-air her she felt the pain of the quick shift but she knew they needed space, time to gather their thought.  
  
She and her wolf took off the wind whipping over her pure white fur, her wolfs paws pounded the ground. They both felt the pull to Zev but they refused to give in to him.  
  
  



	5. Trip

It had been a few days since Yuri had been at her house. Thierry did her best to ignore the fact that since his visit and the bomb that Zev and she were to marry she had scoffed at it. It was crazy, she knew that her parent's betrothal had been planned by their parents but it had turned out right for the two of them. As far as she could remember was a good match, was that what Yuri was hoping for again with her and Zev?  
  
It has been a few long nights knowing that the male had been on her property, had not left she could sense him, feel his eyes on her. She had gone out hunting for him to tell him to leave but she could never find him. He was staying clear of her, running circles around her more like it. She stood in her bedroom packing she was not staying here any longer, she was not going to be left to deal with being a hostage of these two males. She walked around her room grabbing her belongings, she was going to the one place no one could follow her, the one person who could give her answers that she could not get from others. She wanted to know why Zev felt so familiar, was her grandfather lying?  
  
Helga knew how to answer those questions she was the one person who would not lie to her and would tell her fact from a lie. Zipping up her backpack she picked it up and started to do a small circle around her house, checking to make sure lights were off, the stove was off and the heat was turned off. Walking to the front door she locked up before turning around to see Zev standing in front of her she dropped her backpack to the deck and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Zev, I'm going. I need answers and I can't trust either you or my grandfather. Where and who I am going to see no one can just gain entrance. So you can stop the Alpha posturing." Leaning over she picked up her backpack and headed for the stairs and to her jeep.  
  
"You're not going anywhere without me." Zev cocked his brow at her before he stepped in front of her driver's side door.  
  
"Zev, I am not your fucking hostage. Now get out of my way. If you are that worried then come with me. You just can't join me when I go in to speak to her." Thierry smirked at him before she watched him closely she watched his jaw clench.  
  
"I just hope you have warm clothes and a tent. Where we are going it not anywhere near power or hot water." Walking to the back of her jeep she opened it and threw in her backpack before she closed it.  
  
Stepping around to her side she noticed Zev was gone she smiled in relief before she came up to her side and saw him on the passenger side. "Jesus Christ." pulling out her keys she opened the door and climbed in as Zev did.  
  
She turned to him and stared. "Don't breathe or speak," she growled out to him he just grunted his eyes staring at her before she turned her head to concentrate on driving slipped the key in the ignition as the motor came to life.  
  
Thierry headed down her driveway with a very big man at her side, one that she could not ignore even if she truly wanted to. He coughed she turned her head to him quickly, "Did I not just say do not breath?" turning her eyes back to the road.  
  
"Why are you going to Helga, Thierry?" Her hands clenched around the steering wheel till her knuckles and fingers were white.  
  
"Well?" her wolf howled and she was right at the surface.  
  
"If you already know where I am going, figure it out yourself asshole. You wanted to come, I didn't ask you did I?" Thierry leaned forward turning on her iPod as the music started to flow through the speakers the sounds of Deftones change started to play. Thierry started to sing along with the song as she watched the road.  
  
She had so many things running through her head, she did her best to ignore the giant ass sitting next to her she felt his warmth radiate off him, she didn't dare look at him she knew he was staring at her. When she was an hour out of town she flick on her light signal light turning left onto the familiar road it was a good forty-minute drive then she had the hike the last two hours to reach Helga. "What makes you think that Helga will have the answers little wolf?" She flinched at the nickname but ignored his question. She refused to even look at him.  
"Little Wolf. You know that nickname, don't you? It bothers you doesn't it? Thierry tell me why?" His voice was raking over her nerves she bit her bottom lip and concentrated on keeping the jeep on the road as it climbed up the switchbacks.  
  
"Do us both a favour and shut the hell up, Zev. You know nothing." she heard his low chuckle till it subsided and then it was just the sounds of the music and the jeep hitting the potholes.  
"Little Wolf, I know more than you will ever understand. So it is a good thing you are going to Helga. She will give you the answers you and I both need. All I know is that at the end of this you will be my mate for eternity so.." Thierry looked at Zev and she met his eyes and saw him give her a small nod before she turned to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
Thierry put that little remark to the back of her mind. She would get her answers without him. She would be able to figure out where to go from here. If she could trust Yuri or this beast beside her or if this Moark was even real. She just had to ignore him and concentrate on the road to get to Helga.  
  
The fast that happened the quicker she could get away from Zev and this bullshit, she refused to believe her dreams, or him. She needed truth. She would obtain it. Thierry just hoped the truth was not what every cell in her body told her was in her dreams.  
  
That she was his mate not just now but from before. In a previous life.  
  



	6. Helga's promise

The dark, cold wind, whipped out of the cave. Thierry stood at the opening not knowing if this was the right move, but she needed answers that no one so far could give her. Looking behind her to make sure Zev or Yuri were not following her. Helga was known to her only because she would visit Thierry in her dreams. Till one day she stood before her on her twenty-first birthday. She was unsure if this was the right move, but she needed to know why Yuri, was all the sudden so forthcoming with his information on Moark.  
  
Turning her head knowing she was truly alone she was faced with the dark abyss of the cave taking the first few steps she could hear the water hitting the ground as it reverberated and echoed off the walls of the cave. "Helga!" Her voice bounced off the walls like when she used to yell in an old train tunnel.  
  
Silence filled the cave then the sounds of the wind howling through the cave a rush of ice cold air hit Thierry's skin making goose bumps rise over her skin her wolf sensed Helga, "Child I have been waiting for you."  
  
Turning her body around the sound of the woman's voice filled the dark cavern but Thierry could not see anyone till she saw the glow of small blue globes deeper into the cavern, taking a few tentative steps she went deeper into the dark coldness. The only light was that of the small blue orbs three of the same size they levitated in a three-point star formation.  
  
"Come closer child. You need the answers that plague your mind, the confusion between your heart and head will all come to a silent break soon enough dear." Thierry listened to the voice keeping her eyes on the orbs, she could feel the temperature drop quickly as she followed the voice.  
  
"Helga, where are we going?" she heard a small cackle before she saw an opening light filtered through and bounced off the walls.  
  
"All will be revealed soon enough child. Please just know that this will change everything. He is back and it is time to give you all the information that has been held from you. He speaks the truth, he is you're betrothed." Thierry took the few last steps until she came out of the dark cave into the most beautiful place. It was a polar opposite of the dark cave, it was warmth, sun and light smell of the tropics, endless pools of aquamarine water and plants and trees, it was like walking into paradise. "Woah!"  
  
She came to a stop and looked around. Turning around finding birds of vibrant colours, little critters moving in the underbrush and on the lush vegetation.  
  
"It is beautiful is it not. Welcome to my home, Thierry." Thierry's head whipped to the left to find a beautiful woman, of extraordinary height and dark skin her hair pulled up into beautiful chaotic designs little pieces dangle around her face, almost like she was framing it. The white flowing gown she wore danced around her body.  
  
"We finally meet face to face. It is a pleasure Thierry, I suspect you have any questions for me, also need to know who and why they have come to you and also Moark?" Helga stepped closer her eyes twinkled a deep purple but her smile was somehow reassuring and a great comfort to Thierry.  
  
"Ye...Yes." studdering over the words Thierry didn't know what to do next. It was like Helga read her mind before she moves her arm till it pointed to a beautiful pillow filled the sitting area.  
  
"Let us get more comfortable and you can get used to me, and I to you. I have much to tell you, also to show you if you wish." Thierry stepped slowly keeping her eyes on the sitting area when she got to the edge of it she looked over at Helga once more.  
  
"Please sit my child." she waved to the biggest pile of pillows.  
  
Thierry took a few more steps before she lowered her body into the pile of soft pillows looking up to find a man with a glass of what looked like wine. "It is a mango wine. It is divine."  
  
Thierry took the glass the scent of the liquid sent a thrill through her body before she took a small sip. The sweet luscious taste hit her taste buds and she let out a small whimper of satisfaction. "Mmm..what is this?" she looked over the glass to Helga before she lowered it.  
  
Helga gave a small smile, "It is a binder of sorts. The journey ahead is going to be hard for you. I have to need to protect myself from your wolf. So this will safely bind her while we do what is needed. Fear not she is in safe hands, I have become very fond of your wolf. She and you have become true warriors but she is also going to have a hard time seeing what you must feel and see." Helga gave her a small yet sad smile.  
  
"Why what is it is you are going to do with us?" Thierry lowered the drink and felt her wolf quiet down. "She will be okay right?"  
  
"Yes, I am not here to harm you or the wolf but what your mate said is true. You are his and have been for the past thousand years, Thierry. You have met many times in your lives. You keep being reborn to be in his life. Zev is of a lineage that is equal to you. Your grandfather and mother of royal blood as is Zev. You were connected to join the two packs to fight Moark but till now he has won. If you wish to do the spiritual walk I can show you." Helga slowly stood up, "I will not force you, but if it is answers, you wish to obtain this is the only way."  
  
Thierry felt a mix of emotions, fear, sadness and also the knew that she needed to do this to find out what was going on and to get the answers. Thierry knew that Helga meant to help but the thought of going back was one that she was unsure she was ready to take.  
  
"Thierry, you have to do this for us." her head whipped around to find Zev standing behind her at a distance his eyes were soft, giving her almost loving look but also one of sadness. He stepped closer to her before kneeling down in front of her. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek he was warm, his rough hand sent a shiver through her body. "I know this is scary, but you will understand why we are drawn together. I have been watching you for years from afar. You are the mate that was promised to me, the only one that. I want. You need to know the truth and why." his thumb ran across her bottom lip.  
  
"You are asking a lot of me. Will it hurt? What will it do to help us now?" Zev leaned forward resting his forehead against hers and took a deep breath as if he was taking her essence into his own body. "I know but I need you like one needs air to breathe. I will promise you if you do not wish to be with me after this. I will walk away from you, but you need all the facts before you walk away." he pulled away and gazed down into her eyes.  
  
Thierry just nodded her head there was something in his tone, the way in which is asked for her to give him a chance without speaking. "I will do it. If you promise to walk away if I choose?" Before he can answer Helga answered for him.  
  
"He has no choice, Thierry. I will make sure he keeps his promise." Zev looked at Helga and just nodded. "It is up to you, Thierry." Helga's voice flowed over her and she turned to look at Helga feeling the loss of Zev's hand leaving her flesh.  
  
Closing her eyes tight and taking a deep breath. "I will do it." she turned to look at Zev giving a small nod.


	7. Bloodmoon

Helga walked over to Thierry and held out her hand. “If you are sure we can begin. It will not hurt but you will be thrown into a situation that you will feel what is being done to you seeing and hear it all.” giving Thierry a weary smile.   
  
“I.. am ready.” Thierry took her hand and slowly stood she turned and looked at Zev he looked like he was ready to rip someone’s head off or was it sorrow. His eyes were glowing bright green his fists clenched, his body shook slightly.   
  
“Zev, I suggest you calm down or I will bind your wolf also.” Helga gave him a pointed look. “You wish her to know more than you need to let it happen. I will not let anything hurt her and you know this.” He and Helga stared at each other before he nodded his head and he began to relax.   
  
Helga walked a short distance to a pool that looks shallow but as she and Thierry got closer it seemed like it was deeper and the colours of a luminescent flowed in it. Helga and Thierry stood at the edge when Helga took her other hand and stared at her she smiled before slowly stepped into the pool as Thierry followed her in she chanted words that Thierry couldn't understand. She could feel her wolf retreating till she could barely feel her the loss of her wolf started to scare her. “Where is my wolf?”   
  
“She has been bound heavily but she is still in you. I have just put her in a heavy trance-like state to keep her and you safe. She does not need to feel and see this she can access all of it from your memories after in the safety of her own home. Are you ready?”   
  
Thierry wasn’t sure she was ready but she knew she needed answers. She needed to know what it was she was up against. So she took a deep breath glanced at Zev once more before she looked at Helga nodding her head she felt the warmth of the water as it slowly flowed around her body till she felt it up around her waist. Keeping her hands in Helga’s she did her best to keep her fears at bay and keep her breathing slow and deep.   
  
“As we go lower into the water the more tired you will feel till you will not remember what is happening and you will be back where it all started. You will feel and see everything they will speak the language and you will understand and speak it also. Your Journey begins under the blood moon in your father's village. I will be by your side the whole time in the pool keeping track of your pulse and or any signs of distress and I will bring you back immediately.” Helga placed her hands on Thierry’s shoulders and slowly started to push her down gently. She felt her body grow heavy and tired but soon there was no sounds nothing she was unaware as to what was going on before everything went black.   
  
  
Slowly sounds filtered back in the sounds of laughter, children squealing in jest the smell of fires and the faint sound of music. Opening her eyes she laid on a bed that was hard but warm to her flesh great heavy furs lay over her the scent of mildew, dirt and hay turning her head to see a fire in the center a pot overtop cooking something she smiled as her hand went to her swollen belly she knew it was close, till her child was born. Pulling back the covers she climbed out of bed grabbing her outer clothes, tying them before going to the fire checking on the stew. Picking up a few more logs and throwing them on before she grabbed a basket and head out of their hut.   
  
Stepping into the dusk of the village the familiar scents and sounds greeted her she walked the short distance to her mother and father as they sat in the center around the big fire pit outside there longhouse (langhús). Thora smiled a few of the village children chased each other and the older ones practiced their sword fighting, “Thora you have awoken once again.”   
  
Looking towards the sound of her mother's voice as she smiled. “Yes, the young one tires me out quickly. Have you seen my mate?” Thora sat next to her mother and the other women as they spoke of the party and what needed to be done before the big feast. Bloodmoon was the birth of the people of her kind her father was the chieftain of the clan as was her grandfather before him her blood lineage was that of nobility and her mate was that of another noble family.   
  
“He has gone hunting with the young males to hunt for meat, for the feast. We need to have it ready for this evening they should be back soon enough, Thora.” her mother smiled wide and looked back at the others before getting back to grinding the grain for fresh bread. Thora decided it was time to gather berries and other sweets for the feast as she stood up and headed to a small grove a little distance from the clan. She always enjoyed the scents and beauty of nature she could feel the energy of the mother in all she picked and the great gift she bestowed upon them. Walking closer to the berry bushes the winter was closing in on them soon.   
  
Meats were being dried, other food was being stockpiled for the long winter ahead. This was a celebration for all the hard work and to give thanks to there gods for the bountiful feast and food that would keep them all well fed. Leaning over and picking the fresh berries when she felt him near his blood coursed through hers. Thora could feel him close she only smiled before standing up and running a hand over their young. “He is home once again.”   
  
“Yes, I am.” turning around she saw her mate tall and beautiful she was always in awe of her mate he towered over her tall slender body she was a perfect match to his prowess. He stood proud, but he was generous with his love towards her his golden brown hair was longer than her own his deep green eyes fell to her stomach she knew he was so happy at the thought of becoming the father to their young.   
  
“Yes, Bodolf you are home now stop looking at me like a tasty treat to feast on. I have to pick more for the feast.” turning back to the berries she picked them when she felt a hand move up her back and over her shoulder and around her neck.   
  
“You are a feast, my love. One that I will never get enough of would you be so cruel to deny me your sweet nectar?” his other hand skated over her stomach.   
  
“Well of course not if you must.” turning her head to the left as his sweet warm lips met hers turning to her mate she let him consume her feeling his fangs upon her tongue her wolf whined in need he kissed her like it would be the last pulling her closer to his body as his low growl in his chest just speared her on. “Lay down my King. I have need of you.” gently pushing him away as she gazed at him.   
  
“Your wish is my command.” he kneeled in front of her before sitting he untied his garment his body stood at attention for her pulling up her dress as she walked up to him straddling him he kissed her swollen belly and body as she was ripe with their kin, his hands roaming before he ran his fingers over her moist heat as he growled again. “Take what you need my love.”   
  
Lowering herself till she felt the tip as she sunk lower feeling her body accept him stretching her she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her back up on to her shoulders using them to pull her into him further. Her finger threaded into his hair as her lips met his as she whimpered in satisfaction and her body began to move of his own validity her fangs ached, her eyes glowed as she bit his bottom lip his hips moving to meet her needs as his.   
  
"Take what you need little wolf.” at his command she moved her hips in a frenzy feeling his hot breath on her neck his growls meeting her whimpers at that moment only they were one they were what one would call one. His wolf called to hers his need to taste and feed on her meeting her own. She needed this in a way one needs air her hormones needing the release her body milking his hardness, his fangs and hands it was possession, passion, and need meeting in one moment that sent her body flying over the edge his fangs sunk in to her shoulder sending her so high she felt like she could fly she howled in pleasure as his seed flowed into her.   
  
Slumping forward he withdrew his fangs licking away the blood, her life force filling his mouth. They just sat in silence feeling the tranquillity of the outdoors, of being one again. She loved that he was gentle with her but missed his almost punishing lovemaking. She knew it was to protect their young in her but she missed the animalistic way of their lovemaking. “What are you thinking little wolf?”   
  
It was as if he could read her mind she smiled and pushed her body from his smiling up at him. “I was just thinking I can’t wait till our young is with us and you can ravage my body like before. I miss it, crave it.” his eyes glowed as he growled low again before speaking.   
  
“I miss that but you are so close to giving life to our young and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or him.” his fingers threaded in to her hair pulling her closer and kissing her deeply before he slowly pulled her off him standing her up he pulled her close lifting her skirt spreading her legs as he licking away the evidence of their lovemaking. Her legs almost giving out as he probed her moist heat, licking her and nipping her till he was satisfied that she was clean. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and she felt almost dizzy with need again.   
  
He pulled again kissing her thighs before dropping her skirt and smiling up at her as she looked down meeting his gaze. “You are mine, little wolf, as is our young and you can take what you need from me anytime. It would be my pleasure. I do know that we have to get ready for the feast so let's head back to help the others.” nodding she stepped back before bending over to pick up her basket of berries when she felt the familiar thump and movement of their young her hand went to her stomach as she smiled.   
  
“You have made our son impatient as he seems to be doing somersaults.” Bodolf just smiled grabbing his little wolfs hand and kissed the top of it. “We will be making him do many more, my love.” smiling she shook her head.   
  
Making their way back to the settlement the quiet was broken when the sounds of screams and metal clashing. Bodolf growled loud before turning to his woman, “You must run my love. I will find you.” his kissed her before he turned and ran, she did the same but going the other way. She was scared and also angry she felt the pain of her family the shock they were fading away from the invisible lines of her kin being severed from her body. She could no longer feel her brothers, she knew with the growing fear that she needed to survive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Blood

Heart racing she ran in her bare feet holding her stomach trying her best to keep quiet at possible but the small crunch of leaves fell under her foot the cracking of twigs the pull of branches on her clothes everything in her body felt like pinpricks and pain. Muscles ached and screamed for oxygen but she did her best to keep going, tears streamed down her face she pitched forward a few times as she tripped over a few roots, she kept her pace till she came to the river and made her way upriver. She did her best to move through the current till she slipped falling to her knees she cupped water in her hands and drank the cool fresh water. 

She kept her senses high listening for that of others she kept her body bent over the edge of the river. Her chest heaving with pain her lungs screaming as the cold air hit her lungs. Feet were bloody as pain settled in deeper from the cuts on her hands ripped from the branches and thorns but she didn't care she knew she only had a few seconds to rest before she had to start moving once again. She looked up and downstream, around her hoping she did not need to move just at the moment her pup was not moving he must have been lulled asleep at the moving and jostling movements of her running. Running a hand over her stomach when she felt the familiar flutter of her child's kicks. "It will be okay little one. We just have to make it a bit further before we can rest for a while." looking down at her burgeoning stomach. 

Thora was doing her best to calm her pup and herself, she knew she needed to move and get to the hideout before Moark found her. All she could concentrate on was the loss of all her kin and her bloodline was being killed one by one and she could barely feel her mate she was unsure if he was alive or barely alive she just knew deep down she had to survive and try and save herself and her their child. 

Sensing them before she scented them she scrambled to her feet she pulled up her dress and started to run thew the river hoping to throw off her scent she ran upstream knowing her scent would flow down the river she hoped they followed the scent giving her time to run and hide once more before they were able to catch on to her scent once more. 

Thora's feet slipped on the slime of the river bed but she knew she had to keep moving. Keep running she didn't have time to think or feel she had to survive for herself and her child. She tipped forward falling forward before her knees hit sharp rocks and she pitched forward her one hand hit the rock pain searing up her arm but she didn't have time to deal with it or think of the pain she had to scramble quickly till she was running upstream once again listening behind her and running as fast as she could tell she was far enough upstream she got to the other side and climbed the bank of the river once more. 

Pulling her skirt up she ran for the cave in hopes her scent would throw them off long enough that she could figure out a plan. Slowing her pace to give her body time to take a few deep breaths the cool air burning as she breathed in. Her bare feet felt like they had been lashed with a whip gritting her teeth she had to decide if it was worth the risk of phasing to her wolf form she could do it but being she was so far along with her pregnancy it came with many complications and could kill her and the baby. She stopped and looked around trying to gain her sense of location but she was disoriented and pain gripped her back and sides. 

"Please no wait." she ran a hand over her belly and tried to fight the fear and pain that was taking over every part of her. She kept moving forward as tree branches and brambles ripped at her arms and face she tried to move as quickly and quietly as she could. Exhaustion and terror started to take over her body she shivered her feet catching on ground covering. Falling forward on all four as she whimpered in pain as her whole body screamed in pain the howl of her wolf as panic and fear washed over her she pushed herself up on her knees her hands running over her stomach as another tightening of her stomach washed over her tears rolled down her face she knew she was in labour but also knew she needed to move forward. "Please baby just hold on for a bit longer," she spoke into the vast openness of the wilderness. 

She could hear yelling and the thumping of horse hooves reverberating under her knees. she looked around for a place to hide but they too were, wolves they had to of picked up her scent, she knew she only had minutes to find a way to get away glancing around she knew she had nowhere to go she closed her eyes and cupped her stomach and did her best to keep silent her own wolf was growling she heard the voices come closer the sounds of yelling, her name being called. 

At that moment she took a deep breath doing her best to feel her families connection and that of her mates all she felt was silence, cold empty grief washed over her she had no one left and at that moment she knew that Moark would find her she had run out of options. 

"Well, well what do we have here." Thora's body seized at the sound of Moark's voice. 

Thora heard the growls behind her the gentle sounds of the horses breathing she looked up at the sky once more before she stood up slowly her feet stinging but she refused to give him any pleasure in her pain. 

Her back still to the pack she ran a hand down her stomach sending a silent prayer to her child. She slowly turned around. She turned to see three wolves and behind them three men on horses her eyes meeting Moark's 

"Yes, it seems you have found me," Thora said in the calmest voice she could muster. 

Moark's eyes moved up and down her body as the sinister grin curled the corner of his lips. "Thora now, you are finally mine. As you should have been from the beginning just so you know that your beloved Bodolf fought hard for you. Till he was just a bloody mess in the mud, your family's blood covering the ground." 

Thora, pulled her shoulders back stood tall showing no emotion even though her heart broke, and her wolf growling in anger. She had run out of all options.


End file.
